


Chocolate, Smoke, and Mint

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of cheesy tropes challenge<br/>Day 6 - Best Friends to Lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Smoke, and Mint

Dean's first memory was of blue eyes and running around in the grass. He could remember seven year old Castiel chasing after him, only four years old at the time, and laughing so loudly they got shushed from young parents with their newly born babies. Sometimes Dean would remind Castiel of that memory, and Castiel would roll his eyes and say it never even happened, or at least he didn't remember. Dean knew the truth.

"You were /this/ tiny when I first saw you, I remember when you were born and my mom took me to the hospital to see you. You were whiny even then." Castiel would tell with a teasing laugh, and Dean would roll his eyes.

For Dean, he had been friends with Castiel since he could remember himself, and he was happy with the way it was. Castiel was always there for him, always his best friend, and Dean could always rely on him. He loved the older boy with all his heart, which perhaps was why Dean should've figured it out earlier.

His infatuation with Castiel was realized when Dean was twelve and Castiel was fifteen, and Dean had had his first kiss. The girl tasted like the strawberry smoothie she'd had before, and Dean could only think about how Castiel hated strawberries. He thought about how Castiel would probably taste like chocolate or maybe smoke, if Dean kissed him after his daily cigarette. Maybe Castquickly iel would taste of mint, and suddenly Dean was very curious to find out what his best friend's lips tasted like. When he pulled back from the kiss, he only shook his head. "I don't think that was very good." He bluntly said, and the girl slapped him. Dean walked with a red handprint on his cheek for the next few days but refused to tell anyone the real reason for it.

From then on, Dean found himself thinking more and more about not only Castiel's lips, but his smile and his hair and the way he dressed, how his lids fluttered shut whenever he inhaled from the cigarette, and on private moments, Dean would reimagine the few times he'd caught a glimpse of Castiel naked.

What started as a small crush on his best friend quickly became so much more. By the time Dean was sixteen, he physically had to stop himself from jumping Castiel every time they met. Castiel had just gotten more and more gorgeous over the years, and Dean had no choice but to fall in love with him.

At the moment, Dean and Castiel were laying on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the sky. More accurately, Castiel was staring up at the sky and Dean was looking to the side at his best friend, eyes tracing over Castiel's body and his tattoos. He reached out, absently tracing his finger down Castiel's arm. "This one's my favorite." He murmured with a small grin, pointing out one of a tattoo of a date, Dean's birthday.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, smiling lightly. "I like it too." He nodded and rolled over to his side, looking into his friend's green eyes. "Way to make sure I never forget."

"You better not forget." Dean lightly nudged Castiel, then let out a soft sigh, biting his lip. "Do you think you're ever going to forget me?" He quietly asked, his eyes more serious now. It was something he feared, a future without Castiel in it.

Castiel frowned, reaching out to grab Dean's wrist and pull him a little closer towards him. "Why would you even think that?" He murmured and after another attempt to tug Dean closer, decided to shuffle closer instead. Their foreheads touched, and Dean felt lucky. Castiel, rebellious, badass Castiel who didn't give a shit about anyone or anything, was holding him close and being all soft and sweet with him. "I'm never going to forget you. Even when I'm old and sick and forget my freaking parents I'm gonna remember you. I promise."

A lump formed in Dean's throat and he slowly nodded. "Okay. I won't forget you either." It was a few silent minutes of staring, Dean licking his lips, then he decided to just fuck it. He closed the small distance between the two of them and pressed their lips together, breath hitching as Castiel began kissing back and the kiss deepened.

Mint, chocolate, and smoke. Just like Dean imagined.


End file.
